


No doubt.

by nostalgiclester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Gay, Kisses, M/M, Pride, SO GAY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 14:48:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15026972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nostalgiclester/pseuds/nostalgiclester
Summary: Pride is Dan's favourite time of the year.He loves the colours, the people, and now, it'll forever be the time he had found Phil.





	No doubt.

People. They were everywhere. 

 

Usually, Dan’d be nervous. The busy London streets weren’t welcoming normally- t hey were always a brown pale, too bleak. It felt like his bedroom back at home, before he left. Before he came to terms with himself. 

 

This month, this day- that wasn’t the case. 

 

Dan loved June. Most people loved their birthday month because of- well, their birthday, but every time he thought about that time of year, his chest always filled up with pride first, with rainbows and kisses, flags of all colours, and only then, after all of that came the cake and candles, the cone hats and awkward standing while he needed to get through all of the repetitive lyrics of Happy Birthday. 

 

He knew what he liked better between the two of those moments, no doubt.

 

He’d have friends he’d meet from all around the country. It felt like being here, walking through the streets that were usually busy with cars, a group of people he knew and many he didn’t.

 

Every stranger was united here by one thing. They knew who they were. They knew everyone around would get support whether from the hyped up friends hugging each other, the people alone invited to groups, or the lovers, holding hands and kissing, loud and clear. 

 

Dan’s group, five people from all around the country, decided this pride they’ll do all they can to make people feel welcomed. That’s how they all got together in the first place, just trying to spread the happiness of the day. To give everyone a good pride experience. 

 

By the time the sun came down, their group was bigger than when it started. 

 

They weren’t even at pride anymore, just a bunch of twenty-year-olds, their arms crossed together, walking around the city. Everyone had someone to talk to, and Dan, well, now he had Phil. 

 

Phil was quiet at first but soon enough, they were the only ones that walked alone and the ones that talked the most, going behind of everyone. It felt like they were a part of their own little group, their hands clasped together as they talked about anything and everything.

 

When Ian, A tall guy with blond hair, decided they all need to go into a Boots with his thick Welsh accent and draw their flags on their cheeks, Phil was quick to find blue, pink and purple lipstick testers for Dan. 

 

Finding the yellow and baby blue for Phil’s cheek was harder than Dan imagined, especially when he wanted to find it alone, only giving up when Phil brought him to an eyeshadow palette.

 

“See? It’s all smudged, now. That’s why I wanted to find a lipstick.” Dan said after they all got out, with Phil pushing Dan's finger away, the one that tried to make it all look better. “I don’t think you’ll be able to find bright yellow lipstick next to St. Paul’s.” Phil said, tagging Dan along after their group. 

 

It seemed like Phil was more comfortable now than a few hours ago, that he wasn’t alone in a crowd, just trying to have fun. Now he was having fun.

 

It was bound to be fun when they all sat in a circle in the grass, right in the middle of the street under the church, not as busy as usual, when people and tourists would come around.

 

They somehow found a bottle, and Dan’s head somehow found its place on Phil’s shoulder. 

 

As more time passed and the temperature sunk, Phil’s arm wrapped around Dan, who bent his knees as both of the boys leaned against each other.

 

A game of spin the bottle commenced, and as long as it wasn’t their turn, all Dan did was talk to Phil. 

 

“I actually planned to be home by midnight… and it’s way past midnight.” Phil said, his hand rubbing over Dan’s arm, slightly less freezing because of the touch. 

 

“I won’t let you make all the way back to rat’s ass-” “Rawtenstall” “-Same thing,” Dan grinned, looking up at him. 

 

Phil’s cheek was a whirlwind of yellow, pink, and bright blue, and Dan was sure that by now, his own flag was embedded onto the shoulder of Phil’s shirt. 

 

“Stay with me, I have a studio apartment. It’s tiny and it’s shit-” “Dan,” Phil stopped him, a frown on his lips. “I mean, I don’t want to worry you that mu-”

 

“Hey!” Let out Jane, a short girl that joined around three hours ago, who was now pointing right at Dan and Phil, “You’ve been going on like that for the last century. I dare you two to kiss.” She said, making everyone turn towards them.

 

Dan looked down, and the bottle was, in fact, pointing towards him- and Phil, they were sitting so close together, it was kind of pointing at both of them.

 

Phil looked down at his lap, and Dan couldn’t see whether he was blushing or not. A dare was a dare, and it was pride, for Christ's sake. This is the time to make stupid mistakes or great choices. 

 

So, Dan reached his hand out to Phil’s cheek, leaning himself down and tilting his head up. He pressed his lips against Phil’s. They were cold and smooth as they started moving against Dan’s almost immediately, leaning his head to the side and making it all easier on Dan’s neck. 

 

By the time they were done, Dan’s arms were around Phil’s shoulders, and Phil’s were around Dan’s waist, rubbing over his shirt, still trying to keep warm under. 

 

Dan’s cheeks were flushed as people around the circle cheered, and he hid against Phil’s shoulder. 

 

“Okay.” Phil said, making Dan look up as the game kept going. 

 

“Okay?” Dan asked, blinking up at Phil. 

 

“I’ll stay over. It’s the best choice. I don’t know anyone around here anyways, and-” Dan kissed him again, just for a moment, happiness swelling in his chest.

 

“Good. That’ll get me an opportunity to get your number.” Dan grinned, making Phil roll his eyes and pinch his waist. 

 

“Happy pride, Dan.” Phil said as the game kept going, and once again, Phil’s head was over Dan’s. 

 

“Mmhm, happy pride.”


End file.
